


a cord stretched taut

by bellafarallones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Desperation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Trans Duck Newton, could be read as existing relationship or not, duck enjoys the results, indrid does sex magic on himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: “I did this to myself. I thought it would be amusing to… increase the sensitivity of my human form. I did not think that the effects would not wear off after I had found my release, and I did get… rather creative.”Duck took hold of the hem of Indrid’s shirt and pushed it up past his collarbone. Where before his skin had been stretched flat over his ribcage, now there were two soft swells of fat, not large but undeniably there. “Indrid, you gave yourselftits.”
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Kudos: 36





	a cord stretched taut

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to apologize to god, gr1ffin mcelr0y, and most importantly indrid cold himself

“I cannot come to the Pine Guard meeting,” said Indrid. “My human form is indisposed.”

“What does that mean?” Duck was standing in the lobby of the Amnesty Lodge, hands on his hips, on the phone with a seer who was supposed to be here in person.

“It means that I am currently not currently wearing my disguise, and when I put it on I am unfit to be seen in public. I do not see any disasters occurring before I am… recovered.”

“Do I need to come over there and check on you now, or can it wait until after the meeting?”

“You do not need to come check on me, Duck. I am fine.”

“Alright. I’ll see you in… forty-five minutes?” Duck hung up before Indrid could argue.

\--

The meeting was boring. Nobody had any good suggestions for how to fight the abomination, but it was early enough (and there hadn’t been any casualties yet) that they weren’t too concerned about it. 

After they’d given up Duck drove to the campground where Indrid lived. The Winnebago didn’t appear to be destroyed, which was good. Duck stood on the front step for a moment before it even occurred to him to knock. Indrid had always opened the door before he got a chance. Now, even when he knocked, there was no response. 

“Indrid?” he called. “I told you I was coming! And you have to have seen me!”

Still no answer.

“Alright, I’m coming in to check if you’re dead or not.” The door was unlocked, which suggested that Indrid was either resigned to his arrival or more amenable to visitors than his lack of response implied. 

The living room was dark and silent, as was the kitchen, a row of novelty mugs standing sentry in an open cabinet. Finally Duck stood in the doorway to Indrid’s bedroom. Indrid was in bed with his back to the door, curled up into himself in a cocoon of blankets with only his hair poking out.

“Indrid?” said Duck. “You alive in there?”

“Mhm,” said Indrid absently without looking around. 

Duck moved to the other side of the bed. Indrid’s eyes were glassy, unfocused, and his face was flushed. “‘Drid?” Duck touched his shoulder through the blanket, and Indrid jerked.

“Ah!” he said. “Shit. Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I… oh,  _ Duck.”  _ Indrid shuddered. “I- I was in the future, to avoid inhabiting my present discomfort. What’s - oh. You’re here about me.”

“What’s wrong?”

Indrid laughed breathily. “I made an error of foresight,” he said, and allowed the blanket to slip from his shoulders. 

He wasn’t wearing pants. That was one thing. And he was so hard there was a wet patch on the front of his bulging briefs. Everything about him said arousal, like a composite of close-ups from a particularly classy porn video. The tension in his shoulders, the way his thighs pressed together, the heaving of his chest beneath his shirt. He was flushed and trembling - he looked debauched, desperate,  _ ruined. _

Well. Duck’s mouth went dry. And he could feel himself getting wet from Indrid’s visible discomfort, and  _ that  _ was something to unpack at a later time. 

Indrid’s lips were swollen from worrying at them with his teeth. “Duck,” he said again, a plea.

“Let me take care of you,” said Duck. “Please?”

“Yes,” said Indrid, and then Duck was on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress and kissing him. Indrid gasped and bucked his hips up, and Duck spread his thighs until they wouldn’t part any further.

“What  _ happened?”  _ said Duck, realizing he was getting ahead of himself.

“I did this to myself. I thought it would be amusing to… increase the sensitivity of my human form. I did not think that the effects would not wear off after I had found my release, and I did get… rather creative.” He took Duck’s wrist and moved it until the heel of Duck’s hand was pressing against his chest, against a wet patch that darkened the white fabric over his nipple. 

“Oh,  _ Indrid,”  _ said Duck. He palmed the front of Indrid’s briefs, but flinched away when Indrid sounded genuinely in pain.

“The other thing is… more pressing, oh goodness I feel so  _ full,”  _ he said, rocking up against Duck’s touch even as he pushed his hands up above his waist.

Duck took hold of the hem of Indrid’s shirt and pushed it up past his collarbone. Where before his skin had been stretched flat over his ribcage, now there were two soft swells of fat, not large but undeniably there. “Indrid, you gave yourself  _ tits.” _

His nipples were red and raw from where the fabric had rubbed against them, and even more than that they were  _ leaking, _ white milk dribbling down onto the sheets. Duck bent down to lick without thinking, tasted rich sweetness. Indrid gasped. Duck sucked harder, lapping it up and massaging the flesh beneath. 

It had been years since his own top surgery, but he remembered what it was like, having breasts, and of course he was gentle, switched from sucking to kissing the soft skin and licking up the milk that dripped down in rivulets. Indrid sobbed and curled up against him, fisted his hands in Duck’s hair. 

When he had sucked one breast dry he pulled back to admire his work: one side of Indrid’s chest mostly flat again, shiny all over from Duck’s mouth, the other still swollen, skin still stretched taut. 

“Please, Duck,” Indrid begged, and Duck obliged, and lowered his head again. Now he milked him harder, massaging the tit under his fingers until Indrid screamed.

After that was done Indrid calmed down significantly, though he was still hard of course, and squeaked when Duck ran his thumbnail over one oversensitive nipple. 

“So let me get this straight,” said Duck in between wet kisses to Indrid’s mouth. “You cast a spell to make yourself  _ lactate.  _ Because you were horny.”

“I am a very powerful enchanter,” said Indrid, laughing a little. “It also increased my nerve sensitivity generally. It’ll only last another few hours.”

“I admit I’m impressed. Where’s all this magic skill when we need healing up after an abomination, huh?”

“Practicality is not one of my virtues.”

Duck moved down to lie between Indrid’s legs and pulled his briefs down enough that his cock, red and swollen, bobbed free. “Your pretty tits aren’t the only part of you that needs milking.”

Indrid threw his head back and groaned. “Please don’t tease me, Duck, I  _ need  _ you.”

“Shh,” said Duck, licking the head. “I know. I’ll take care of you,” he paused, unable to speak with a dick in his mouth, “just how you need.”

Indrid’s hands seized in Duck’s hair, and Duck took his lack of ability to form a response beyond incoherent moaning as a compliment. It didn’t take long at all for Indrid to finish, and Duck licked his lips and hands and Indrid’s lower belly clean of his release before moving up to lie on the pillows next to him.

Indrid’s eyes were closed, and he pulled Duck close to his chest. 

“You good?” said Duck.

“I’ll probably need to be milked one more time before the spell ends, if you’d like to abuse me further, but for now I feel quite taken care of.”

“I didn’t mean to -”

“-abuse me? Forgive my looseness of phrase; you did not abuse me. You used me perfectly.”

“Did you do it on purpose? Just so I’d fuck you and you got out of a meeting?”

Indrid drew the blanket back up over his nakedness, but he did not curl up into himself as before. “No. I cast the spell for my own solitary gratification; and there were several futures where you did not come check on me, or saw that I was alive and left without discovering the details of my condition.”

“Oh.” 

“Getting out of a meeting was a fortuitous side effect of poor planning, and you, my dear Duck, were a very welcome surprise.”

The buckle of Duck’s belt - not Beacon, thank God - was digging unpleasantly into his flesh, and so Duck sat up to get undressed, unbuttoning his park ranger shirt and pulling off the green pants he always thought privately made his ass look better than they had any right to. The Winnebago was always too hot to be fully clothed, anyway. Indrid opened his eyes enough to appreciate the view through his lashes.

“In that case,” said Duck, “have you put any thought to how you’re going to thank me for taking such good care of you?”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway here we both are. im @bellafarallones on tumblr


End file.
